Exemption
by little-mass-suicide
Summary: When Gaara - half-angel, half-demon - is exiled to Earth, he ends up living with Sasuke. After his life is finally looking brighter, Gaara has to choose to either stay on Earth or join the war against demons.


**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I would be the happiest fan girl on Earth.

Warning: Let's see, there will probably be some language, defiantly yaoi, some Greek terms I guess, and if anything else comes up, I'll let you know.

----------------------

_Dangerous..._

_He__ is a threat..._

_...a great threat..._

_Demon_

_Yes__, a demon..._

_He__ will kill..._

_Kill__us..._

_Lose__ the war..._

_Betray_

_...you must get rid of him..._

_Yes__, destroy him..._

_No__, not destroy..._

_...banish..._

_...yes, exile..._

_Let__ him kill..._

_Yes__, let him kill hims__elf..._

_We__ do not need to kill..._

_Guilt__ is a terrible thing..._

_He__ has guilt..._

_Lots__ of guilt..._

_He__ was born with it..._

_Yes__, let him be consumed..._

_...consumed by his __guilt..._

_And__ then he will die..._

----------------------

"Gaara Sabaku!"

Gaara looked up and examined the large set of double doors with large eyes.

He was currently sitting in a chair outside of the Sovereign's office, patiently, and nervously, waiting his turn. His sister, Temari Sabaku, had told him a few days ago that the Head of Council, more commonly known as the Sovereign, had wanted to see him.

He really was scared, despite the fact that most people thought that he was afraid of nothing. Whenever someone he knew went to see the Head of Council, they never came back. At least, he never saw them again. He may not be afraid of life, but Gaara was defiantly afraid of no longer existing.

"Gaara Sabaku!"

Gaara was snapped out of his thoughts as his name was called again. Jumping up, he ran to the large set of doors, and with great difficulty, managed to push them open before walking in to the dark room.

Gaara flinched as the doors were quickly shut behind him, and he squinted in hope of seeing something in the obviously large room, but the need was quickly taken care of as a large, crystal chandelier illuminated the whole room.

Gaara found that the room he was standing in was much larger than he originally thought. He knew that the council room had to be bug, but this was downright _ridiculous_. At least half of the room was taken up by a large desk that was around 15 feet high. It was a beautiful desk mind you, made out of the finest wood available in Empyrean, but come one! The thing took up more space than four of his houses put together. And the desk only took up a third of the room! The rest of it was just empty space, a pretty floor with pedestals lined up around the perimeter of the room, priceless looking vases mounted on top of them.

Sitting around the desk were about twenty or so elderly people, half of them men, and the other half women. Even though they all had soft looking smiles on their faces, their eyes were stone cold, making their appearance all the more intimidating.

In the middle of the desk sat the oldest of the whole group, whom Gaara assumed was the Head of Council.

Gaara calmly shifted his weight form one foot to another, trying to relieve some of his nervousness through the simple action. It didn't help.

"Gaara Sabaku, I presume?" Apparently the old man in the middle was the Head of Council, seeing as how no other members were allowed to talk until the Head had spoken. Gaara had originally found that rule to be quite amusing, but he decided to keep that thought to himself for the time being.

As the Head's question finally registered in his mind, Gaara shakily nodded his head, his blood red hair falling even more in front of his eyes. He was really trying to stop his shaking, but really, if you were standing in front of a group of old people who were staring at you like you just killed them all, any one would be a little bit nervous.

The Head nodded his head, pleased with Gaara's physical answer to his question. He _loved_ scaring the young ones. Felt that they needed to get in touch with reality. Though, he decided that he shouldn't scare the child too much, seeing as how the boy was about to get the biggest reality check on the century in just a few moments.

"We have called you here today to discuss with you about some of the things that are going on right now, and a few things that we have realized about you."

Gaara's brow furrowed in confusion at the Head's last statement. 'Realized some things about me? What is he talking about?'

"Gaara, you do realize that the Blue Empyrean is about to go to war?"

Gaara nodded his head in affirmation. "Yes, with Gehenna. Am I correct?"

The Head nodded, again pleased by the boy's knowledge. "Gehenna, Hell, the Underworld. Whatever you want to call it, we are going to war with demons. Now, this is a problem. Of course, going to war is never a good thing, but seeing as how we are going to war with Hell, is makes things even more difficult. Do you know why, Gaara?"

Gaara shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot again as the gazes of every council member in the room was re-directed at him. "Because, Hell is located below the surface of the Earth, and Blue Empyrean is above the Earth, the humans will undeniably be pulled into the war, one way or another, by accident or on purpose, and that is one thing that we really do not want to happen, sir."

The Head nodded, and then blanched. "No, no, no. Please don't call me sir. Either call me Head of Council or Sarutobi. Anyway, you are absolutely correct. The Council and I are trying to make it where the humans interact as little as possible with this war, but, since Orochimaru knows of this, he plans to use the humans against us. We wish to make sure this doesn't happen. But we have to do this as well as keep up the moral of the angels as well, and that means that we cannot have a demon in our midst."

Gaara's eyes widened. 'This isn't happening. They can't be talking about me, can they? Please tell me he isn't. Oh, please. Tell me that they are talking about someone else.'

Sarutobi saw the worried look on Gaara's face and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "The Council and I have come to the decision that since you are half angel, half demon, that if the rest of Blue Empyrean finds out that we have housed, raised, and welcomed a demon in our world, all mayhem will break loose, and we cannot have that. We have discussed the fact that you are only half of a demon, and we do realize that this fact is really not your fault that you were born that way."

Gaara nodded, not liking where this was going at all.

An elderly woman spoke up to Gaara's left, rubbing her temple tiredly as Sarutobi tried to explain their decisions. "Look, child, what we are trying to say, that is everyone finds out that you are a demon, it will cause more bad then good, and we cannot take the risk that your demon half will take control in the middle of the war. We have documents that say that this has happened before, you came in contact with a single demon, and you went berserk with demonic power. We don't want this happening, child, so we have decided to, well, send you away."

Gaara's eyes widened and he felt tears threaten to leak out. What about the life he had here? What about his sister and his brother? It wasn't his fault that his mom decided to court a demon. Why did he have to sacrifice his life for the mental stability for the rest of them?

Sasrutbo took in the boy's distraught expression and sighed heavily. "We are not killing you, boy, we are just exiling you. For the safety of yourself and others."

Gaara hadn't even heard all of what the old man had said, only the word exile. They were exiling him?! What had he done to them?! They raised him, they befriended him, they cared for him, and only to throw him away the moment they thought he was a threat. What was he supposed to do now?

Sarutobi was speaking again. "We have decided that the best place for you to stay would be Mars, maybe even Jupiter, there are some exiled angels there as well, so you wouldn't be all alone. Gaara? Where are you going? I'm not done yet!"

In the middle of Sarutobi's sentence, Gaara had turned around and ran out of the room, ignoring the cries that he heard behind him. He had to get away from here. He didn't want to go to some far away planet, millions of miles away from the only place that he had been able to call home. So, he decided that he would go to Earth. He would hide among the humans, and watch from afar the war that was soon to start. That actually seemed a lot safer than actually being in the war. Yeah, Earth was safe, so that was where he was going to go.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke yawned before hanging up his blue smock on the peg and waving tiredly to his manager. Sasuke had taken up the night job at the local supermarket, hoping to earn a little bit of extra money, but all he had gotten in return was minimum wage and a whole lot of exhaustion.

Grabbing his back pack, Sasuke walked through the automated doors an out into the chilly, November air. It was already two a.m. in the morning, and he had a lab at six in the morning. He had to lie to his manager and say that he had dropped out of school in order to get this job, but as long as he had money for school, he could deal with it.

Sasuke pulled his jacket out of his bag and pulled it on. Normally, he didn't wear one, but it would be suicide to _not_ be wearing one right now.

Slinging his bag onto his back, Sasuke continued walking down the sidewalk, making sure to keep an eye on the ground for any extra shadows. Parker Street was known for its copious amounts of late night drunkards.

About twenty minutes later, Sasuke was about halfway to his apartment when he saw a slouched figure leaning against a building a few feet away from him.

The person probably wasn't a drunk, seeing as how there weren't the telltale glass bottles around them. But, Sasuke could be wrong, something that the teen really didn't like admitting.

Sighing to himself, Sasuke walked up to the slumped figure and leaned down, gently putting is hand on the person's shoulder and shaking them. Sasuke jerked back when he saw the person's head snap up at the small action, emerald eyes piercing into wide obsidian.

Sasuke stumbled back as the person, no, _boy_, stood up shakily and started walking away. Every few steps he would stumble a little, giving the impression that he was walking in a dream.

Sasuke frowned, not used to being brushed off like that, especially when he was actually trying to help someone for once.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

The boy came to an abrupt halt, turning around and wearily looked at Sasuke, who was still kneeling on the ground.

Sasuke could get a good look at the boy now, seeing as how he had stopped right under a street lamp. He looked like he was in his mid teens, a few years younger than Sasuke – fifteen, maybe sixteen at the oldest. He had pale skin, and shockingly bright red hair. It reminded Sasuke of fresh blood. The green, black rimmed eyes brought an almost exotic look to the boy's already unique features. He had a tattoo-looking thing on his forehead which Sasuke recognized to be the Japanese kanji for love. His clothes were quite strange, mostly black and red cloth hanged off of his shoulders and draped elegantly around him and Sasuke could see some of the black pants that the boy was wearing. The pants, which were baggy around the bottoms of his legs, were strapped to his shins with leather strips, showing the bottoms of black boots. All of this information lead Sasuke to believe that he wasn't from around here.

The boy blinked slowly, almost as if it pained him to do so. "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" Sasuke repeated.

The pale boy shook his head sluggishly. "No, I'm not okay. I just-" His eyes widened. That's right. He couldn't tell this person that he was an angel. He was human. "I just got... um... abandoned by my family a while ago, and I don't know what I am supposed to do."

Sasuke frowned at the person's answer. What kind of family abandons their child? Especially at this age? "What is your name?"

"... Gaara Sabaku."

"Okay. Hello, Gaara."

Gaara nodded. "Who are you?"

Sasuke stood up and brushed off his pants. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you."

Gaara nodded again. "You as well. Now if you don't mind, I should be on my way. I'm trying to find something entertaining to do for the rest of my life."

Sasuke took a few quick steps forward, reaching a hand out to the boy as if he was going to try to stop him. "Wait. Do you need a place to stay?" Sasuke had no idea why he was doing this. There was just something about this boy that Sasuke couldn't figure out. All that Sasuke knew was that he wanted to help him.

Gaara stopped again. Was this boy trying to _help_ him? Well, he guessed it wouldn't hurt. "Yes. I suppose I do. Could you recommend some place?"

"Why don't you stay with me? Just until you find your own place."

Gaara contemplated it for a few moments, and then nodded. "Okay."

Sasuke felt a small smile creep onto his face. He just found himself a roommate.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_This_ is your apartment?" Gaara was astounded. Back in Blue Empyrean, if an eight year old desired a house, they would immediately receive a four story, ten bedroom house. Minimum.

Sasuke frowned slightly. "Well, sor-_ry_. I'm a high school student, smart one. I really can't afford anything better than this. Besides, this was my brother's parting gift."

Sasuke's apartment wasn't really as small as Gaara made it seem. It had a really large bedroom, a walk-in kitchen, a separate dining room, a family room, two bathrooms, and a walk-in closet in the bedroom.

In other words, it was a pretty damn good deal for a high school student.

Gaara looked at him oddly, and for a second he almost asked Sasuke what a college student was, but then he remembered that humans take educational classes up into their sixties. As an angel, he had finished school by the time he was ten. And he had finished late, too.

Sasuke locked the front door behind them, and slipped off his sneakers and motioned for Gaara to do the same. Gaara carefully sat down in the hall and stuck his legs out in front of him.

Sasuke watched with a slightly perplexed look on his face as Gaara pulled off the leather straps, pulled up the bottom of his pants and unlaced his knee-high boots, pulled them off and set them beside Sasuke's.

Standing up, the red-head looked at Sasuke, and then continued his way into the apartment.

Sasuke snapped out of his strange space-out session and trailed after Gaara into the other room. 'Wait, aren't I supposed to give him the tour?'

"Hey! Why don't you let _me_ show you around?"

Gaara stopped at turned around to look at Sasuke oddly, before nodding.

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and walked passed Gaara and into the first room, which happened to be the family room. "This is the family room, though there is no family, ironic enough. There's the couch, the recliner, the TV, my bookshelf, the door to the left is the bathroom, the door straight ahead is the spare closet, and the door to the right is the kitchen, and eventually the dining room and bedroom. Let's go."

Sasuke meandered through the door leading to the kitchen, walked through the huge ass kitchen, continued through the huge ass dining room, and ended in the huge ass bedroom. Needless to say, the bedroom also had a huge ass bathroom, complete with a huge ass walk in closet.

Gaara took one look around the bedroom, and decided that this was defiantly going to be his favorite room in this place. There was a California King Size bed in the far right corner of the room, three bookshelves that rose to the ceiling, also packed with books, and the space on the wall right above the bed was full of pictures of people Gaara only assumed were Sasuke's family.

There was an antique looking wooden dresser in the corner across from the bed that had an extremely large mirror mounted above it. Next to that was a wooden wardrobe, and next to _that_, was a cork bulletin board with what seemed to be school assignments tacked up onto it.

Gaara didn't' know why he liked this room so much. That was probably because out of all the rest of the rooms in Sasuke's apartment, this one seemed to be the most lived in. It seemed more _real_.

Gaara turned to Sasuke with a slightly smug look on his face before walking over to the bed and plopping down on the black comforter. "I think I like this room the best."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the other teen's antics. "Um, sorry to say, but you are going to be sleeping on the couch. I don't like it when people sleep in my bed."

Gaara frowned at Sasuke. "I'll kill you in your sleep."

Sasuke scoffed. "Sorry, but living with my brother when I was growing up was all that it took for me to learn to sleep with one eye open."

"Then I will just stab out that eye first."

"... Have fun with that."

Gaara smiled. "Oh, I _will_."

"Anyway, Gaara, are you going to go to school at all?"

Gaara's smile faded off his face as he took on an expression of thoughtfulness. "I don't know. Should I?

Sasuke nodded. "Most likely."

"Then yes. I will enroll in your school."

Sasuke twitched. "Why my school?"

"Because you go there."

"Okay. I guess that makes sense."

"Hm."

"While you sleep, I'll call in and register you."

"While I sleep on your bed, is what you mean."

"No."

"Too late."

And indeed, Sasuke watched Gaara roll over, pull back the black covers and crawl underneath them.

If Sasuke had been a normal person, he would have blown up at Gaara and started yelling and screaming and he would have forcefully drug Gaara out of _his_ bed and onto the couch. But no. All Sasuke did was twitch. He really didn't like it when people slept in his bed. All of those nasty germs, you see.

But as Sasuke looked at Gaara, he could tell that the other teen _really_ wanted the bed. So, Sasuke had to compromise.

"Fine. I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight, and tonight only. You have to clean the sheets every day."

Gaara glared at him for a few more moments before silently nodding his head.

"Good. Now go to sleep. I'll be in the other room."

Gaara nodded his head once again and turned to face the window as Sasuke left the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was approximately five thirty in the morning when Sasuke's mental alarm went off in his head.

Sasuke opened his eyes blearily and stretched his arms out above his head and started to sit up, only to realize that something actually quite heavy was on his stomach, weighing him down.

Bringing his hands up to groggily rub his eyes with the back of his hands, he got a good look at what was on his person.

'What' seemed to be the wrong word. More like 'who'.

The 'who' that was on him was obviously Gaara. Who else would be in Sasuke's house at five in the morning?

What Sasuke wanted to know was why the redhead was awake and sitting on his stomach and staring at him creepily, his gaze making Sasuke a little uncomfortable. Of course, this thought process came right after the ritualistic 'Holy shit, it's Monday'.

"Uh... um, Gaara?"

"... Yes?"

"Would you mind... you know, explaining _why_ you are sitting on me?"

"I was observing your sleeping habits. Did you know that every hour on the hour, your left eye twitches, and then exactly five seconds after that your right eye twitches? Quite facinating."

All of this was said in a monotone, low key voice.

Sasuke tried to process Gaara's reply through his still sleep muddled brain. Tried, and failed. Miserably.

"Sleep habits... eye twitch... huh?"

"And apparently, you are not very intelligent in the mornings, either."

Sasuke groaned. "Get off."

Gaara got off and walked into the next room.

Sasuke plopped down onto the sofa and threw an arm over his face. That was _not_ how he had wanted to wake up at five thirty in the morning, on a Monday, too.

Groaning, Sasuke sat up again – all the way this time, seeing as how Gaara _finally got off of __him_.

Swinging his legs over the sofa, Sasuke pushed his dark blue blanket off of his lap and onto the sofa. Standing up and waiting a few seconds for the dizziness to wear off, he made his way to the bathroom. Normally, spraying cold water in his face helped. Normally.

Thankfully, it helped a lot.

Drying his face off on his white towels, he made his way to the kitchen to see what in God's name Gaara was doing now. This time, he was ready to confront the redhead with a clear and fully functional mind.

Pushing open the door to the kitchen, he hissed under his breath as his bare feet met freezing linoleum. Walking fully into the room, he noticed that Gaara had gotten out a pan, some butter, a few eggs, some bread, and some teriyaki sauce and was currently trying to figure out what to do with it all.

Gaara confusedly stared at the bottle of teriyaki sauce in his hands, trying to find wear it said on the tiny label how to cook it with eggs. So far, he couldn't find any, so he decided to consult the master.

"Sasuke, how do I cook the eggs in the teriyaki sauce? There are no instructions," he said in a small, quiet voice.

Sasuke huffed, walked over to Gaara and quickly snatched the bottle out of his hands and putting it back into the cabinet. "That's because you _don't_." Seriously, this boy was getting on his nerves. He had only gotten two hours of sleep maximum last night because of how long it had taken him to enroll Gaara in his school. Seeing a how he didn't know the boy's parents or anything. He just told the principal that the teen was an orphan, and that Sasuke was a close friend that he was living with.

Gaara blinked. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh," Sasuke sneered. "I got you into school, so you might want to hurry up and get dressed. Since those are apparently the only clothes you have, you can borrow some of mine until I get the chance to take you out shopping or something."

Gaara nodded his understanding.

Sasuke motioned with his hand that Gaara needed to follow him, and walked out the other door and went to his bedroom.

Sasuke was now digging through his closet, trying to find something acceptable for the other boy to wear. Normally he wouldn't care, but since image counts at his school, Sasuke wanted to make sure that Gaara didn't get off on the wrong foot with the rest of the class. That, and Sasuke really didn't want to be seen hanging out with some new loser kid again. Last time, it had been Naruto, and Sasuke almost lost his popularity status before he got all of his friends to warm up to the strange kid.

Sasuke took a quick glance at Gaara, trying to come up with an outfit that would look good on the other teen. Seeing as how the redhead was still wearing the clothes that Sasuke found him in, the only bit of knowledge that Sasuke drew from his glance was that the teen looks good in black and red. Possibly gray, white, and a little bit of silver as well. Well, Sasuke could defiantly work with that.

"Hey, Gaara. Go into the bathroom and put these on."

Gaara looked up from the floor and saw that Sasuke had thrown on the ground in front of him a black and white striped short sleeved shirt and some slightly baggy black pants with large, white pockets sewn down the side. Next to the pants rested a pair of red ankle socks, a black belt with a silver design going around the whole thing, a black leather choker, and black, fingerless arm warmers that had red stitches going in a spiral up the arm.

Gaara looked at the amount of clothing that Sasuke had thrown out at him and frowned slightly. The clothing was defiantly... _ni__ce_, something that Gaara knew he would look decent in, but he was perfectly comfortable in his own clothes. Why did he have to change?

"Why do I have to change my clothes?"

Sasuke poked his head out of the closet from where he was searching for some clothes for himself. "Because if you get seen wearing some freak clothing like that, you'll get killed. Just put those clothes on. We are running late."

Gaara's frown deepened, but he grabbed the pile of clothes and garments anyway and made his way into the bathroom. With some difficulty, Gaara managed to successfully put on every article of clothing that Sasuke had given him. Folding his previous clothes neatly, Gaara set them on the counter and walked out of the bathroom.

He was immediately greeted by the sight of a slightly disheveled looking Sasuke. Fully dresses, no doubt, but still looking a little frazzled.

"Oh. Gaara. I forgot to give you some boxers. You have underwear... right?"

"Yes," he replied in a monotone voice, then moved past Sasuke to stand by the bed. Gaara noted that all Sasuke was wearing was a pair of faded old jeans, a tight, dark blue short sleeved shirt, and a black, zip-up sweatshirt was being tied around his waist. He was currently slipping on a pair of loosely tied cut-off converse.

Sasuke glanced up and saw that Gaara was just standing beside his bed, most likely not realizing that they were running late.

"Come one Gaara," he snapped. "We are running late. Go get your shoes on."

Gaara nodded and walked past Sasuke and disappeared from the room.

Sasuke wearily shook his head before finishing slipping on his other shoe and grabbing his bag which he had chucked by the side of his bed the night before.

Slinging the bag on his back, Sasuke made his way to the front of his house, making sure to fully close every door behind him. When he got to the front door, he saw that Gaara had gotten on his black boots, and that he had tucked the bottoms of his pants into the shoes.

Gaara's eyes locked with the book bag that was currently hanging loosely off of Sasuke's shoulders and frowned. Where was his?

"Um... Sasuke? Do I need a bag?"

Sasuke frowned slightly at the question. Then opening the closet in the family room, he pulled out a tan back pack that he had used last year. The thing was well used and had a bunch of loose straps that had once been connected to something, but it was a trustworthy device, and it would suit Gaara's needs perfectly.

Sasuke tossed the bag to Gaara, and saw the teen eye it curiously before slinging it over onto his back, only letting it hang from his right shoulder. The red-head nodded.

Sasuke ran over his mental checklist, making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything.

Clothes?

Check.

School work?

Check.

Jacket?

Check.

Doors closed?

Check.

Shoes?

Check.

Breakfast?

He would have to eat at school today. Damn.

Keys?

Check. And check. Everything was in order.

His eyes ran over Gaara as he went over a new checklist for the other teen.

Finding that everything was in place, he opened the front door and stepped out, motioning for the other teen to follow him. After closing the door after Gaara had stepped out into the hall of the building, he locked it, double checking that the door was indeed shut.

Gaara, though he didn't show, was actually really nervous. He didn't know if all of the humans were going to be like Sasuke, or if everyone wasn't going to accept him like Sasuke had. Gaara was very anxious about going to his first day of high school on earth.

Sasuke turned to Gaara before starting to walk down the hall, hearing light footsteps behind him. "I usually walk to school, seeing as how it only takes about fifteen to twenty minutes to get there. I'll explain the basics of everything as we walk. Okay." The raven was actually a little worried about Gaara starting school as well. Get off on the wrong foot, and they were both screwed, seeing as how everyone would see the new kid walking to school with the young Uchiha.

Gaara nodded his head as he processed Sasuke's words. The redhead shoved his right hand in his pocket, discreetly crossing his fingers, hoping for all the luck he could get.

----------------------

**A/N:** Hello again. I would like to say that I am very sorry about not posting anything for quite awhile, though I have been rapidly filling up my notebooks when _should_ be working. So it is only a matter of typing them. Anywho, this story has been floating around in my head for quite awhile, so I decided to write and see how it turns out. And I have to say that I am really disappointed with the shaky opening. I wanted it to have some meaning, keep some of Gaara's attitude, and also give a bit of information about the whole set up. I think I screwed up a bit with Gaara, though. He is only going to be an emo who doesn't talk around people he doesn't know or respect, so he didn't talk to the elders like that or they would have burned him on the spot. Anywho, to try and clear up some confusion, in this story, there are humans, angels, and demons. They are all separate species. So the angels aren't dead humans, and the demons aren't evil dead humans. So the demon's world, "Hell" or Gehenna, is below earth and "Heaven" or, in this case, the Blue Empyrean, is floating peacefully above earth. And the two are about to go to war. I hope that helps a bit. Anyway, once this gets posted, I'll be working on my other Sasuke/Gaara story, and then I'll go from there. Please leave a review if you want. Comments or any ideas for the story if you want. Byes! -LMS


End file.
